1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, more particularly relates to a three-dimensional non-volatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A non-volatile memory device remains stored data though supplying of a power is stopped. Recently, a three-dimensional non-volatile memory device, where memory cells are vertically stacked on a silicon substrate, has been developed accordingly as there is a limit to enhance integrity of a two-dimensional non-volatile memory device where memory cells are formed with a single layer on a silicon substrate.
The three-dimensional non-volatile memory device stacks the memory cells by disposing strings with a line shape or U shape. However, since the level of difficulty of a process of stacking word lines is high, a problem exists in that the stack material becomes sloped or the conductive material remains at an undesired area and so on.